


What's Looking Good Cooking

by Ragtimeboy



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragtimeboy/pseuds/Ragtimeboy
Summary: Pit wants so badly to impress his husband with his cooking skills, skills he does not possess.
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Pit (Kid Icarus), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What's Looking Good Cooking

Pit had bugged Lady Palutena all afternoon to let him off work early, he had finished all her errands and would not shut up about it. “If you send me out before dark you can start drinking now and be sober enough to fly me down and still be drunk enough to watch the season finale of that spanish soap opera you like so much!” he suggested wiggling his eyebrows. Palutena intertwined her fingers in front of her mouth in thought “Ok but I need you to translate my soaps because you're the only person I like that knows spanish.”. Pit groaned “You don’t even listen to me! You talk over me the whole marathon!”. Palutena sighed “Fine, you can see your little boyfriend, but I’m not getting you if you have a fight.”. Pit furrowed his brow in frustration “I’ve told you, he’s my husband, you walked me down the aisle, also we don’t fight.”. The goddess of light waved her hand dismissively “Yeah and I told you that was a mistake, you’re wayyy too young to be married.”. Pit hung his head and took a long breath “I turned 34 this year.”. Palutena was silent for a moment, her eyes scanning the angel “Ew, how old does that make me?” Without another word she got up and started to walk away. Shocked, Pit hopped up and jogged after her, it was hard for him to keep pace with her. “Wait! Y-you look very young, you could pass for 19!” He hurriedly complimented. She waved him off “As much as I love a good ass kissing, You’ve already put me in a bad mood with all your froo-froo romance bullshit.” She continued her long strides down the hallway, with pit as her heels. “Besides I’m regretting not making that blonde elf pay more for your dowry, I should have thought about it more beforehand now I’m kicking myself for it.”. Pit stopped dead “You made him pay you to marry me?!”. Palutena turned to look over her shoulder “Calm down it was only like 5 thouso rupees, the conversion rate to hearts is garbage, so I barely turned a profit in the lost wages your little sleepovers cost me.” Pit stood there shocked, The goddess of light continued walking down the hall “So you got a bag packed? I think I’ll do that thing you suggested and start drinking now, be ready to go in 5.” she called back. Pit jumped in excitement but still had mixed feelings about what his boss just said. 

After a short flight that took a rocky turn at the end Pit arrived at Link’s house. It was a small cottage with a matching barn tucked away quite a distance from the nearest town, there was a plethora of raised gardens surrounding the structures and a series of pastures for Epona and the goats. It was quant but Link had missed his farm life so much he had lept at the first opportunity to live more secluded. Apparently Pit was the only visitor he ever had over, All the dishes in the kitchen fit his solitary life, most of his flatware where hand me downs he got at yardsales or thrift shops. In fact, most everything in the house was secondhand, Pit’s husband prided himself on finding a good deal. Needless to say this left the interior design of the house mismatched and with a seemingly indistinguishable aesthetic. Although Pit found himself only visiting infrequently due to his work he thoroughly loved the cottage, It was a physical manifestation of his beloved, every chair with chipping paint or tea stained end table was saturated in stories and memories, every dent, tear or spill was signs that the space had been really truly lived in by the two of them, It really felt like coming home. 

Upon passing through the unlocked front door Pit knelt down to slip off his shoes and place his overnight bag on the counter. Normally Link greeted Pit at the door but the angel had been sneaky, not alerting his husband to his presence, he wanted the element of surprise. Today was their anniversary, Pit didn’t remember those often but always wanted desperately to be the type of person who always did. He was still unsure if it was a dating anniversary or a wedding one but hoped Link would be at least a little impressed by the fact he remembered that today was an important day. He had saw the star on the calendar the hylian kept on the fridge last week and committed it to memory. Back at the temple Pit had practiced his smooth talk, leaning on his mirror and slicking back his hair, smirking smuggly, putting the moves on his reflection. 

Now he was fully prepared to romance, going so far as to pack some wine and cheese, that's what married people do right? He had thought, Link could no longer eat cheese so it was just for himself. He had also packed a 3 pound bag of gummy bears, because it was on sale, he was not immune to the temptation of gummy candy, and neither was Link. Nobody can resist its siren call. 

Pit knew that his husband was still out for his afternoon ride to get Epona some exercise, he had plenty of time to set up and try and cook something. He had heard on daytime TV that all women loved a man who could cook, he had hoped men felt the same way, he knew he felt attracted to Link when he cooked, but that was probably because he loved food. The angel was not known for his cooking prowess, he wasn’t nearly organised or attentive enough for the culinary arts, but in the name of everlasting love he had to try!

The biggest hurdle was the stove, Pit had a loose idea how it worked, you flip the nobs and hold your hand over the burner to figure out which one was hot. Simple enough, right? He fought the harsh imagery in his brain of the house blowing up in a mushroom cloud and bravely turned a nob, finding the right burner with his hand and carefully placing the pan. The angel hummed pleasantly at his success, maybe if he quit his job he could be a professional chef, he thought to himself. 

Next he pulled a stick of butter from its little glass prison on the kitchen table and dropped it in the hot pan hearing a satisfying sizzle. His husband always added a full stick of butter to most recipes, claiming it stuck meat to your bones. Pit didn’t know what that meant exactly but Link sounded so sure of this fact he never really asked, besides it was delicious. The angel tried mimicking how his partner cooked, carefully picking random jars from the spice rack and sniffing them. He expertly tapped in a few dashes of colorful powders and leaves into the pan, standing back to admire his work. He glanced at the sliding glass door on the other of the room, making sure Link wasn’t untacking Epona just yet. He grinned to himself imaging his husband stepping through that door, shirtless and sweaty, and upon seeing the gourmet meal on the dining table pressing him against the counter with some passionate smooching. Pit felt his face get hot at his own imagination, and from the rapidly overheating pan still on the stove. 

The angel startled out his fantasy and frantically switched the blackening mix to a cold burner and fumbled with the stove nob until it clicked off. He signed looking at his culinary failure. “Curse you gay thoughs.” he mumbled under his breath. Pit dropped the soiled pan into the sink and ran the faucet filling the kitchen with steam. He held onto determination and dug through the cabinet to fetch a fresh pan, repeating the earlier steps. He was thankful the fire alarm hadn’t gone off, it was too high for him to reach and the last time he tried he broke it with the handle of the broom. 

Staying focused on his committed mission of passion he swung open the refrigerator door to select ingredients, Link must have gone grocery shopping that day, the shelves were completely stocked. Pit leaned his cheek on his arm smiling fondly, his husband was seemingly infinitely considerate, remembering to stock up before their regularly scheduled visit. He peeked into the freezer to see if Link remembered ice cream as well, sure enough an unopened box of chocolate dipped bars and two mint chip pints sat front and center, One for him and one that his husband would take two bites of then let him have the rest of too. In an act of righteous self control Pit closed the door without taking any frozen treats, he would have them later, and his husband would be so proud of him for it. 

Pit panically checked the burner to make sure nothing was smoking, he had luckily chosen a low temperature on the nob and nothing was ruined yet. He checked the fridge again for things to actually cook, he pulled out a package of meat he chose via meenie miney mo. He held it up, turning it in the dim glow of the overhead lights. “Maybe pork?” he guessed, shrugging, he slid it down the counter. Next he selected an onion, Link always wept when he prepared them “They must be that tasty.” Pit thought out loud. 

After the first slice through the vegetable the angel’s face was a mess of snot and tears, he tried wiping it off on his sleeve but enviably dripped face goo on the cutting board “No!” he whimpered “That's not sanitary cooking practices!” He decided that the horrible burning in his eyes ment the onion was in fact poison and sadly dumped the full contents of the chopping board into the trash. Pit could feel the confidence drain out of his body like pasta water from a strainer, the beaming man who had strutted through the front door a half hour ago was dead. He had thrown out most of his hard work and had almost nothing to show for it. He leaned against the counter, lost in thought, what if Link yelled at him? He never had before but who's to say today wouldn't be the first. What if he ruined their anniversary? And he fucked up so bad they would have to get divorced? Pit didn’t know how to get divorced, it seemed like a ton of paperwork. Would Palutena have to give Link back his dowery? 

He jolted out of his terrified thoughts by the screeching sound of the smoke alarm. The angel cursed himself out for not noticing the black cloud that had filled the kitchen and spilled out into the rest of the house, he threw the second pan in the sink with the first one and fumbled with the stove until the nob clicked off. “No no no no!” He coughed a few times and sunk down to the floor where the smoke wasn’t so thick, pulling his knees to his chest for comfort. The persistent ring of the alarm made his head pound but made a perfect symphony to celebrate his utter failure. 

Pit was unaware of how long he sat pitifully on the kitchen floor, but he startled at the sound of the sliding glass door being pushed open. He curled inward on himself in embarrassment, Link was about to witness the mess he had made of his kitchen and what a mess he was himself. He peeked up to see Link’s shocked expression, he was clutching the fire extishinger. His husband glanced around the kitchen and upon seeing no active fire he placed down the tank. He reached a hand to Pit’s head, who flinched at the touch. Link took a step back and retreated to solve the problem of the fire alarm, dragging a chair with him so he could reach it. The angel was drowning in dread over the possible conversation they were about to have when he came back. How Link might demand Pit to leave and he’d have nowhere to go, Lady Palutena said she wouldn’t take him back tonight if they fought. And he ruined their anniversary.

The thump of Link dropping to his knees in front of him got the angel to lift his head again. The alarm was now thankfully silent and most of the smoke had cleared out of the kitchen. His husband reached tenderly for his face but before his hands could make contact with his cheeks, Pit snacthed them and held them in front of his chest. His lip quivered as he sobbed out “I’m sorry! Please don't make me sleep in the woods!”. Link’s eyes widened with bafflement, his body shook with a chuckle as he took his hands back, “You’re not sleeping in the woods, why would you think that?” He signed, placing his palms back on the angel’s knees, rubbing his skin with his thumbs. Pit squeezed his husband’s fingers and sniffled “I thought I could surprise you with a dinner so fancy you’d make out with me on the counter about it, and I burned two pans and threw out a bunch of food, and now our anniversary is ruined.”

Link tilted his head, utterly confused, “Oh darling, it's not our anniversary, where did you get that idea?”. The angel pointed to the calendar on the fridge door, “You marked today with a star, I thought that meant it was special?” The hylian’s body shook with a silent laugh, he had such a sweet smile as he pet Pit’s bangs out of his face “Today is the last day I have left to pay the electricity bill.”. The angel perked up “So just I ruined a boring regular day?”. Link shook his head “You didn’t ruin anything, anyday I see you is a perfect day” he hummed kissing his partners forehead. Pit smiled to himself thankful he wouldn't have to get a divorce.

The hylian lifted the angel off the floor and onto his feet, Pit glanced down “I’m sorry I made a mess of your kitchen.”. Link turned to look at the 2 burned pans and the dirty cutting board in the sink, “I’ve done worse making breakfast.” he signed, affectionately bumping his forehead against his husband’s. He spotted the package of meat still sitting on the counter, and reached for it. “Oh yeah, the pork! At least I didn’t waste that.” Pit chirped, taking the package from his husband. Link grinned to himself, mentally noting that the meat was clearly chicken wings, but said nothing. 

The hylian fished through storage to find a baking sheet, carefully laying aluminum foil and placing the wings evenly across it. He glanced up to make sure Pit was watching, sure enough he was transfixed on the baking project but still seemed confused. Link was aware he wasn’t a good teacher, he wasn’t profitent and explanations, it was one of the main reasons he preferred to spend his time alone. But He knew how much a cooking lesson would mean to his husband and always made steps to ensure the angel felt included. 

While the oven preheated he dug through the junk drawer in search of markers, scissors and sticking notes, he placed the found objects on the counter in front of Pit. His husband looked confused but picked up the assorted items. Link held up the markers, and asked the angel to identify the colors red, yellow and green, he had found out a few years ago that he was colorblind and enlisted his partner’s help every time something needed color coordination. They took the markers and drew circles on the top of the sticky notes in the 3 colors, then carefully cut them out. Link then placed the colored dots next to the nobs on the stove that controlled the burners, then stood back to present the new accommodation to his husband. Pit grinned ear to ear as he looked in between his beloved and the new color coded switches. He wrapped his arms tightly around the hylain’s torso and buried his face into his chest “I promise not to burn anything again!” his voice was muffled in Link’s pecks. 

The oven dinged to indicate it had reached the right temperature. Link gently lifted Pit so he was sitting on the counter, and selected a few spices. He held them up to the angel so he could sniff each one before sprinkling them over the baking pan. He pet against his partner's legs idly while he listened to him chatter about his week, humming intermittently to indicate he was listening intently to the stories. Slowly but surely he could hear the confidence return to his voice with each word, his poor short term memory was quite the gift in instances like this. Link left his side momentarily to slide the seasoned wings into the oven and retrieve a saucepan and a few cups of rice. He knew Pit wouldn't recall the ratio of water to rice in the future but he would teach it to him now anyway, pouring a carefully measured corresponding amount of water in with the rice, then placed it on a burner and flipped the nob until it was just under the red sticker. The angel nodded knowingly as he now understood the mechanics of the stove a lot better now.

Link set a timer on his phone for the rice and held it up for Pit to see, he raised an eyebrow and smiled playfully, knowing they had some time to waste. The angel bit his lip and leaned in close “Even though it's not technically our anniversary, I got something special for us tonight.” He whispered sensually “I got us a really big bag of gummy bears, they were on sale.”. The hylian chuckled and pressed his lips softly against his husband’s, as they had done thousands of times before. He stepped forward to press his body against Pit’s so it was backed against the counter top, his hands wrapping around his waist as his partner’s found their perch on his chest. Maybe the angel didn’t get to win his husband over with gourmet food and he was unfortunately still wearing a shirt but he did get his kitchen smooching session. Nobody can resist the siren call of gummy candy, he thought to himself as Link dipped in to kiss his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading my Link/Pit fluff! It ended up be A LOT longer than i intended, oh well! More practice for me!


End file.
